Guardian Angel
by PonyGrim
Summary: One-shot. SEQUEL TO "Wishing Away" By MontyDragon. After Raven's death, Beast Boy has difficulties in battle. What he doesn't know is that he friend is still watching over him, and is ready to rescue him from death. (By: Monty/Perve)


**Guardian Angel**

**Sequel to Wishing Away by Montydragon**

* * *

It had been a year.

One long, bitter, year filled with failed adaption and attempting to cope with the loss. Beast Boy remembered something he had once learned from Rita, that most people would cling to whatever was left of a passed loved one in fear that they would lose memories of them. It was just the opposite for him. Every time he would see a picture of her, or try to go into her room, his heart would pound with the awful ache of overwhelming memories. He did want to remember her, but every moment he tried there was an unexplainable pain, spreading throughout his chest and gripping his body with grief.

The rest of the team seemed OK. Starfire had taken a while to calm down after the death of her best friend, and lost complete control of her powers for at least a month. She had spent uncountable hours with Robin, crying into his shoulder and not even attempting to hide it. However, perhaps half a year after, she started to become the same happy alien that had always held the team together.

Cyborg was burdened by the death, too, but recovered far faster than the last female on the team. Robin hadn't seemed to care too much, but Beast Boy could see that he was hiding something. A strong pain, much like his, but buried beneath his other emotions in a futile attempt to keep the team together. The changeling couldn't see why he was still grieving such a long time after. And then he would remember kissing her, tears pouring down his face and her feeble hands trying to wipe them away.

Even on her deathbed, Raven had cared so much about him that it left a staggering hole in his heart.

Beast Boy hadn't been doing so well in battles. Only last week in a tangle with Cinderblock, he had broken his arm. He had to stay in the infirmary for a straight three days with only the company of Starfire and occasionally Cyborg. Back when a certain empath had been with them, she would have simply shook her head and healed his arm with the pale blue magic that felt so nice.

He was better now. His animal powers had helped him quickly grow the bone back together, and he was back in fighting condition. But the changeling could not deny the burning ache inside of him that threatened to spread through every moment of his life.

The alarm broke through his stream of thoughts with an air-shattering flurry of beeps. Starfire sped past the doorway, followed closely by Robin and Cyborg. Beast Boy crawled off his bed and tailed them to the main room.

"Titans, we have a major threat," Robin declared, typing in codes at the computer. "It seems that The Hive has escaped prison."

Starfire let out a mutter and Cyborg clenched his fists. Beast Boy said nothing.

"They are currently raiding the construction site beside the ocean," the boy wonder continued. Frowning, he added, "We'll have to watch out for the cliffs there."

With that, the Titans ran from the room to the bottom level, in which Starfire took Robin to the air and Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl, letting Cyborg grab onto his ankles as he left gravity behind. They flew over the bay to the small site beside the cliffs and could already see the Five wrecking what looked like a crane. Cyborg sprung into action at once, aiming for Mammoth's head in a fearsome battle cry. Starfire attacked Kyd Wykkyd. Robin went for Billy Numerous with his bow staff. Beast Boy was left panting on the ground with Gizmo and Seemore slowly sneaking up behind him.

The rival two pounced on the green shapeshifter, who let out a strangled cry. Gizmo narrowly missed being decapitated by a swinging set of bear claws, and Seemore jumped back as Beast Boy panther leaped at his chest. The green _puma concolor _let out a yowl of fury and sprang across the site, climbing onto a stack of pipes and hissing at his rivals.

Seemore and Gizmo wasted no time following the green cat, setting off minor avalanches of pipe as they clambered after him. Beast Boy growled a loud warning at the two as they approached his section of pipe, Gizmo brandishing a stunner and Seemore's hand hovering over the knob on the side of his head. The two stepped forward.

The changeling launched himself at them and turned into a snow leopard in mid air, unsheathing his long silvery claws. Gizmo's metal spider leg automatically went up, the cat colliding into it with a sickening crunching noise. Beast Boy fell onto the ground with a screech of agony.

He could hear the blood pounding in his ears, mixed with an uncomfortably relentless ringing. His foreleg, or the arm he had broken a week ago, hurt with such a pain that his vision blurred with every muscle he tried to move. He could see Gizmo and Seemore closing in on him. _Where is Cyborg? Where are Starfire and Robin_? he thought, his hope starting to falter.

He shifted back to his original form and looked over at them. Starfire was playing a sort of game of cat-and-mouse with Kyd, who seemed to be having a wonderful time with it. Robin was clearly outnumbered and couldn't spare any attention. Cyborg was engaged in a wrestling match. He tried to call out, but the only noise he emitted was a tiny squeak.

Gizmo was laughing, but Seemore didn't seem too pleased with the changeling's sudden defeat. "Come _on_," he muttered to his partner. "If we're going to get rid of him we have to do it while the other Titans are occupied."

Beast Boy's heart started pounding. He couldn't fight with his arm, nor could he fly, and his legs were so sore from the collision that he felt he would pass out at any moment. Normally in this situation a Titan would be ready to get him back to the Tower for immediate medical attention, but this time, there was a serious risk of dying.

_It was going so well, the fighting. Why does it have to become so dangerous so fast?_

He felt Seemore's hands close around his middle and heave him into the air. He tried to gather the strength to swat at him with his good arm, but every ounce of power had left his body. Gizmo slapped a pair of cuffs around the changeling's hands and he tried to scream, but his lungs felt like they were collapsing in on themselves. Seemore averted his path, suddenly, and started to make for the cliff.

_Oh no. Oh nature, no. Please no._

See, there were different ways Beast Boy had considered dying at one point or another. There was electrocution and being shot, both he would barely feel and were virtually painless. There was injection, which would be peaceful. There was broken vital bones, such as neck and skull, both which would not last long. But dying from falling a great height had always been on the bottom of the list. It was painful. It could last a long time. He would definitely feel it. And it was certainly not peaceful. He had always dismissed it because he could fly. But he couldn't now.

He couldn't struggle. He couldn't call for help. He couldn't try to fight. He was for once, utterly, utterly helpless.

They reached the cliff. Beast Boy's heart was pounding. He could see hundreds of feet down, the sea battering the rocks. He heard Seemore let out a sigh. Gizmo just smirked.

With one last throw, they let him sail away into the cruel abyss of gravity.

A thin wail tore from Beast Boy's lips. The ground was rushing towards him, his heart was in his throat, tears were burning him as he fell. Then, as he looked up for what seemed the last time, he saw something descending.

It wasn't a black thing, but very light in color. It had visible wings and a long, brilliant tail. It looked like the biggest bird to ever touch the atmosphere of earth, but the _feel_ it gave off gave Beast Boy shivers. This thing was not of his realm. It did not belong here.

It was frighteningly fast, and was upon the changeling in seconds from the moment it flew into view. He could see it clearly now. It was not solid, but rather insubstantial. It seemed to be made of endless, blinding light and gave off no smell. He would have been scared of it as he had moments ago, but as the eyes swam into view, he felt shock jolt his body.

The gigantic spirit captured him in its claws, taking him up at speeds no human should ever travel. He could see Gizmo and Seemore gaping in appall as it sped past them towards the sky. It suddenly changed course and dove towards the ground again, dropping him onto a pile of mulch and gliding in another direction. The drop would have hurt, but touching the powerful thing seemed to have filled him with some sort of unbelievable energy. He touched his arm. There was no longer any blood.

_It healed me_?

His gaze flicked back towards the two villains who had nearly killed him as Gizmo emitted a screech of pain and surprise. The spirit was dive-bombing him, raking its claws across his face and leaving red, deep scorch marks. Seemore tried to intervene and yelled in agony as the animal dug its talons into his arms. All three of them gasped as a booming voice, neither male or female, shook the air.

_Have a taste of your own medicine, you stained being!_

The spirit swooped again, sending the enemies tumbling to the ground with cries of pain and fury. It landed beside Beast Boy. He looked into its eyes, searching for any trace of mercy. There was no emotion in the blinding depths.

"Did... did Raven send you?" Beast Boy murmured. He touched the shimmering light on the back of its neck gently.

The spirit cocked its head to one side, contemplating him with soulless eyes. It took a step forward, then let out a screech and flashed with a painful light that seemed to melt the air. The changeling had to look away. Tentatively uncovering his eyes, he looked upon the animal again.

The spirit had changed form. It stayed a gigantic bird, but was more white than gold, and not as blinding. But as it looked up, Beast Boy could see the true change of the spirit was in its expression.

He could see into the eyes, the way he could with any animal or being. Painful recognition flashed through him as the bird hung its head and let out a quiet mumble.

"I-I am Raven."

He stooped down and looked up into the bird's face. The eyes stared back at him, mercy and regret flickering through her expression. The spirit tucked its wings over its head.

"I changed something," it said shamefully. "I wasn't supposed to change it. I did anyway."

"You mean... I was supposed to die back there?"

"That's what the Azar said," Raven murmured. "But I heard you screaming and falling and I just couldn't sit there watching."

He touched a hand to the shimmering beak of his fallen teammate. "What are the consequences?"

Raven's spirit seemed to ponder this. "I'm not exactly sure," it admitted. "But I just changed the fate and future of this dimension. That isn't right."

"Who can say what is right or wrong about the future?" Beast Boy asked. "It's the future, Raven. It doesn't matter what happens, because you decide your fate. And you just saved mine."

The spirit did not reply at first. "I disobeyed a direct order," it whispered.

"But you saved me."

They stayed in the moment, staring into each others eyes. Finally, the spirit flashed again. A small, translucent, trembling girl was left in its place. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her, recognizing Raven's face achingly.

"I didn't ever say I loved you back," Beast Boy murmured. "But... just so you know... I do."

He saw a tiny smile on her face. "Thank you."

"When I do finally go up there, I'll make sure they treat you fairly," he added. "Nobody proper would punish someone for changing fate."

He felt a small, glittering tear run down Raven's cheek. "My time in this realm grows short, Beast Boy. I have to leave now."

Beast Boy let go of her reluctantly. His gaze traveled over her, looking at her shimmering form. "I will see you again."

"Someday," Raven replied sadly. "I hope."

Beast Boy nodded. She sighed and added, "Don't grieve anymore, Garfield. I'll always be watching over you. Moving on is the best way."

There was a silence, lingering between them. Finally, the changeling broke it.

"Goodbye." Beast Boy could barely bring himself to say the word. He could almost feel a similar sensation coming off of Raven as well.

She ran up to him, capturing his lips with her own and embracing him. He relaxed in her arms, reciprocating the gesture with a bittersweet flood of memories washing over him.

A moment past and she was gently pushing him away. He watched as she walked away, waving with a sad smile at him. The shadows of the construction site swallowed her up and she was gone.

Gone. Left him for a second time, just as reluctantly. He didn't cry this time, only feeling a heartbreaking wave of painful acceptance flow through him. He collapsed onto the ground.

He heard the other Titans gather around him. Starfire seemed worried, Robin was confused, Cyborg was concerned. They hadn't seen his encounter. Raven must have been invisible to them.

"Friend, friend Beast Boy? Are you alright?" Starfire asked. He could feel her hand pressing onto his cheek the way a sister would to a hurt sibling.

"Uh..." he murmured. "They... they really got me, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they did," Robin broke in. "You OK?"

Beast Boy took a second to answer before saying, "Yeah, I think I am."

"Well, we have apprehended the foes!" Starfire declared happily, pointing to where three dazed villains were lying on the ground. "I can see your success was just as abundant as ours!"

The changeling nodded as Cyborg helped him up. The four walked away from the construction site to retrieve the police.

Beast Boy lingered for a moment, staring at the place where he had seen Raven for the last time.

"Yo, B, you coming?" Cyborg called to him.

He stayed, staring at the spot. _Moving on is the best way._

The changeling left the area, bounding after his teammates and abandoning the space. "Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, the "Perverted One", as Insane calls me, wrote this. If you want to read the original, it's under Montydragon's profile, chapter seven of "Teen Titans Drabbles".  
**

**I really don't have much to say about this oneshot. The fanfiction cover is on my deviantART, DreamsOfRaven. The Teen Titans are not owned by me. I'm beginning to wish I didn't write this because now I'm in a sad mood.**

**Well, anyway, if you want to read my happier stories, go to Monty's profile. Peace out.**


End file.
